Problem: Express $0.6239$ as a fraction.
$0.6239$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} + \dfrac{3}{1000} + \dfrac{9}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{6239}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $6239$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{6239}{10000}$